The present invention relates to agricultural apparatus for attachment to a tractor. The invention is particularly useful with respect to rotary tiller units, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Rotary tiller units are frequently attached to tractors for working the soil. Such a rotary tiller unit may be used alone or in combination with other agricultural ground-working units, as described for example in my copending patent application Ser. No. 342,930, now abandoned. The present invention provides apparatus enabling up to three of such rotary tiller units, or other rotary-driven agricultural units such as rotary choppers or rotary mowers, to be towed by a tractor at one time.